5 little Bastards
by SoFuckinMajor
Summary: 7 years after the fight for Mt Olympus things are going great.That is until Grover learns of 5 who are not claimed and where not ever supose to be born. When you parents are the ones who want you dead, things get messy. M 4 later REVIEW PLEASE!
1. 5 little Bastrads Prolouge

**It was a normal summer's day at camp half blood. Apollo's kids where shooting arrows, Athena's cabin was, looking over some game plays for the upcoming game of capture the flag, Aphrodite's kids where sitting and tanning and Aries kids where posted up and acting like block heads. Grover, a smaller than average satyr, in his mid twenties by look, with curly brown hair and horns that had grown to be two strong arches on his head, smiled at the scene. After 7 years, not much had changed, sure campers came and went, but nothing had really changed. Suddenly the serene scene gets disrupted when a set of twins swoop from the sky and collide into him.**

"**ouff" he grunts as the force knocks him to the ground.**

"**Sorry, Mr Grover!" A young girl no more than 12 says looking wide eyed when she realized whom she'd just mulled over. Her brother jumps up beside her.**

"**Yeah, really sorry Mr. Grover!" He echoes. Grover stands and dusts himself off. He looks at the pair and smiles. These are children of Aeolus, God of the wind, a minor god. The must have been practicing, their wind manipulation.**

"**It's fine" he ruffles the blonde hair of the boy and with that they run off. Grover smiles as his eyes fallow them to the new Acers of land and houses, and the strawberry field that has doubled in size and now also acts as an Orange orchard. He beams when His eyes rest on the Hermes cabin which is no longer at an over flow, for the simple fact that most, if not all, of the kids here have been claimed. Well okay, maybe things had changed a little. Grover makes his way through the camp to the big house. Earlier that morning, his fiancé Juniper had told him that Chiron wanted to speak with him around noon.**

**Grover comee to the top of the hill and looks over at the porch on the big cabin, Sure enough there stands Chiron, waiting for him. Chiron, a white Centaur and director of the camp, waves at him as he comes into view. The years had been very kind to Grover's friend and mentor. He still has the wisdom and patience to deal with every half blood that comes though the entrance of the camp, and the heart to see them all for who they are and what they can be. **

"**Grover." Chiron's warm voice greets him when he makes it to the porch steps. "How is the wedding planing coming along?" He asks. Grover groans but smiles.**

"**Juniper is driving me up the wall about Venues and due veys, and all these other words I'm ashamed to say I know." Chiron just smiles, and places a hand on his shoulder. **

"**When you see her in that wedding dress it will be well worth it young friend. " He beams as he recalls years of watching not one Grover Grow and mature, but also the relationship he had with Juniper blossom into a beautiful love.. "Have you heard from Percy?" He asked. **

"**Uh, yeah…I last I heard he was on a marine biology field study of the Atlantic." Chiron nodded as if he was considering something. **

"**And Annabeth?"**

"**Um…she's studying abroad in Tokyo …why?" Chiron was silent for a while.**

"**Grover, I need your help." He starts of looking the satyr in the eyes. "I have been informed that there are some demigods that have been recently discovered." Grover was confussed. New demigods where being discovered ever other week, and once discovered they where escorted to the camp, that's how it usually worked.**

"**So what's the problem?" Grover asks. A raspy, grumbling voice answers his question.**

"**Because these aren't just normal Demigod's." Dionysus, the black haired, stocky and never in a good mood god of wince came forth from the big white door behind them. "Hello Gilbert" He says gesturing an almost wave with the hand that held his diet coke. After years and years of being at camp Half blood Dionysus had yet to call him by his, or any camper current or former, by the correct name. "There are 5 of them; We've made arrangements for you to pick them up at Central Park , they should get there about 2 tomorrow."**

"**Wait….who…what?" Grover said still a little confused about exactly what they where asking him to do.**

"**Really boy, I know you've never been the sharpest knife in the armory but at least try to keep up." He grumbles at him. **

"**These demigods are very special cases. Due to certain circumstances of birth there very existence is… problematic." Chiron interrupts, Grover furrows a brow.**

"**Problematic?" He repeats.**

"**They where never suppose to be born, boy. For one reason or another, they're parents where not meant to conceive but did. And so because of this they are a disgrace to the very gods that begot them." Grover wrapped his horned head around the Centaurs words. He sighed. His friend Percy's birth had been of the same nature, and Thalia's and Nico's but he thought Percy put an end to all this years ago. The gods had promised Percy that every demigod would be claimed. and even thought it took years to find them and more and more where pouring in, Grover thought that things where getting better. Maybe he was wrong. Chiron sees the debate in Grover's eyes.**

"**Grover, the god's are trying, but the can sometimes make mistakes." He starts out but Dionysus's sharp glance caches him. "Grover, we called you because we need your help. We need you to escort these demigods safely to camp. Now I do realize it's been a while since you've acted as anyone's guardian but to be quite honest I needed some one I could trust." Chiron turns and looks out into the distance. "These demigods have been hidden for a very long time, and very well. I can only assume that the motivations there parents had for hiding them where exceptionally good ones."**

"**Meaning…?" Grover baits when Chiron's monologue ends.**

**Dionysus's voice interrupts.**

"**Meaning that whatever reasons there where for these brats not to exist, are still out there, which makes bringing them here exceptionally dangerous and a very bad idea." He tosses Chiron a look that testifies to his clear objection "If not for Chiron I would have just let um find there way on their own." Grover is unsurprised by the god's far from concerned attitude towards the young hero's. He looks out at the near by camp. A retrieval mission, he hadn't had one those for a long time. His most memorable was Percy Jackson's, his best friends. He begins to think, looking out at the children playing with the nymphs and other satyrs. Grover had to admit, if he hadn't of brought Percy here his friend might not have lived passed his thirteenth summer.**

"**Alright," Grover finally answers as he turns back to Chiron with a slight smiled curling his lips. Chiron nods his appreciation and clasp Grover's shoulders with two thick hands. **

"**Wonderful, You'll have to leave early in the morning if you're going to drive all the way to Central Park by 8." He said walking the satyr of the porch. "I'll let you in on the details tomorrow; get a good night rest for tonight."**

"**Rest? Ha! I have to figure out how I'm going to explain this to Juniper!" He says running his hands threw his curly locks and walking off. Chiron watches him trudge of with a slight smile. **

"**You didn't tell him the prophecy Chiron." Dionysus shake his head and takes a seat at the card table next to the porch banister. Chiron sighs.**

"**I didn't feel the need to."**

"**Well" the god chuckles. "If I where going to die I think I'd want to be told."**

"**They'er not all going to die." Chiron insistes.**

"**Have you forgotten the word Rebecca spoke?"**

_**Five conceived in shame**_

_**Disgracing the place form which they came**_

_**And when all is said and done**_

_**Unto you there shall only be one**_

**The words replay them selves to him.**

"**No I have not forgotten Rachel's words but that still means there is one who will make it. If that one makes it, it will all be worth while." He insist turning to his company.**

"**I suppose" Dionysus says kicking back in his chair.**

"**I know" **


	2. My first trip to New York goes bad

I take my first trip to Central Park

When my mom told me that I was going to New York for the summer I was excited. I mean c'mon it's New York! When she said that I was going alone, I was even more excited, and slightly skeptical. I mean my mom is the greatest person alive, but I'll be the first to admit she's a little over protective. She wouldn't take my training wheels off my bike till I was 13! So when she told I was going to camp for 'Special' kids like me, it made a lot more sense. I was 17 at the time and to put it in my own words I was a freak of nature. I was adopted at age 12 and couldn't remember anything past waking up in an orphanage one day and then getting adopted that weekend. I had a thing for gardening even thought ever thing I grew came out black, perfectly delicious and edible, but black, and, here's the kicker, I talked to dead people, and flowers. My first imaginary friends were a Vietnam War veteran and an Azalea. I was different, and weird, but my mom never made me feel that way. Not until she told me about the trip.

"Baby, I just think you'd be happier if you meet other kids like you, other kid who had talents and where learning to control them." That is what really got me. She was shipping me of to some strange camp a million miles away from home so I could learn how to shut the voices in my head up. And so a week after school stared I said goodbye to the few friends I had, packed my bags and let my mom send me off on a plain to New York.

" Yeah mom I know where I'm going, you told me a million times." I spoke into the other end of my cell.

"_I just want you to get there safe. I contacted the camp Director, His name is Chiron, he said he'll send an escort to pick you and some other kids up. He should be there around 8 on the farthest west end right next to the pond" _

"Kay, mom."

"_O honey don't hate me for this"_

I sighed, "I don't hate you. Never could."

"_Good, well how's central park?"_

Pretty, I expected New York to be a little smoggier but it's really pretty." I said looking around at the tress and grass. It was kinda funny to me how so much green could be surrounded by so much city, by hey where you from a small southern town, building over 7 stories surprise you anyway! I found a nice shady place under an oak to sit and I stayed on the phone as my mom went on and on about how much fun I would have and how much I'd learn. Eventually I zoned out and started people watching, a couple guys where playing Frisbee, some people walking a dog, some other people playing foot ball and reading. It was a really pretty day; I got so distracted that I didn't notice the girl walking up to me.

"Hey my names Symphony, but my friends call me Syn-syn." She smiled and sat down next to me.

"Uh. Hi?" I answered awkwardly. I studied her face.

"No you we've never meet before" she said lying on her back and resting her head on her hands.

"Then who?"

"I'm some one like you, some one who got shipped off by the 'rents' to a place for kids 'like me" she said putting the bunny ear around the like me part 'like me'.

"_Hello? Hello?"_

I forgot my mom was still on the phone.

"Mommy, yeah I'll call you later." I said and hung up. I looked at Syn-syn as she laid beside me. She was an African American teenager that looked 17 at most with a short, thick build; she wore slinder rhymed rectangle glasses, a gray and black striped oversized tee, skinny jeans and converse. Her nose was pierced and so was her eye brow. But what caught my eye most is her hair which cut so short it could have been considered shaved and blazing orange.

"ummm how do you know what I'm here for.?"

"It's a gift" She shrugged and relaxed to bath in the sun. "And you had the same look on your face that Aven did when found her."

"Aven? Who's Aven?"

"I'm Aven." A voice called from my adjacent side. I turned and looked up, to see another girl, in jeans and a cute navy blue top that made her grey blue eye pop out even more. She was tall and athletically built, with long ebony hair that was swept up into a pony tail. "Hey I hope Syn-syn didn't scare you to much. She's a little on the psycho side." Aven chuckled, and knelt down beside me. "So what's your name?"

"umm I'm Marie." Okay so I was in the middle of Cetral Park talking to two people who seemed to know more about me and what was doing here that even I did. Great! I took the opportunity to ask some questions.

"So you guys are going to camp to then?" I started.

"Yep me, Syn-syn and Hector."

"Hector?"

"Yeah, my cousin, tall slim blonde, looks nothing like me, he's getting some hot dogs."

"There's another one, but where still waiting on him" Syn-syn answered from closed eyes.

"Another one?" I repeated. This was weird but amazingly awesome in a way. I hadn't thought about it before but that meant there where five, five kids just like me. Five kids that could do what I did, that where freaks, five people I didn't have to hide from. "So you guys see dead people to huh?" I asked straight out. They both looked at me as if I'd just eaten crap.

"No." They said simultaneously like I'd just asked them if they still believed in Santa.

"But you said you where going to the same place right?"

"Yeah we are but…" Aven started "…where do you think we're going hun?" She asked earnestly placing a hand on my shoulder.

"To camp….like a camp for sensitives…people who can communicate with the dead, and see ghost and stuff."

"I'm sorry but I don't do ghosts babe. I read minds and essences and get the occasional premonition every now and then but no ghost" Syn-syn shook her head, and looked at me like I was crazy. Okay so I had officially become confused. Aven tried to explain.

"Yes, we are going to the same camp but no it's not for mediums exclusively it's ….For ya know…"

"No, she doesn't" My head turned Syn-syn's direction, and found her starting at me just a little too hard. "She doesn't know. she has no clue." She said like she was making some sort of world class discovery.

"Don't know what?"

"You don't know what you are?" She repeated herself. "You think you just a plain old paranormal kid don't you." Her face formed a smile and she started to laugh. "Oh boy oh boy, baby cakes are you in for a surprise."

"Okay, will some one please cut the crap and tell me what's going on here." I said getting frustrated.

"Marie, you're a demigod."

POV SYN SYN

There are certain things that a person wants to remember for the rest of there lives, well the look on Marie's face when Aven told her what she was, was defiantly one of them.

"Wait wha…?" She asked about as bewildered as a person could get. I cut in.

"A demigod sweet stuff. Look, you know about the Greek gods right? Zeus, Hera, Hades, Apollo?" there was small clap of thunder in the distance reminding me to watch how I throw out thoughts names. She just some what nodded. "Well one of them got busy with either your Madre or Padre and then 7-9 months later along came pretty little you!" I thought it was a pretty good explanation but she still look like a little lost puppy dog.

"Hey Syn-syn, do you still have that book?" Aven asked. I knew exactly what she was talking about. If I couldn't explain it I'd just have to prove it. I took out a book that my dad had bought me a long time ago when we where in grease. See my dad he's a famous Composer, and he travels the world giving shows, I usually go with him. Last summer we did a 6 month tour of the Mediterranean. "Okay you have dyslexia right?" I brought out the book and handed it to her.

"Read this." I commanded. She glanced at the book and looked at me like I'd grown an extra head. "just try."

She looked down at the book cover and her eyes travels across the print. "What does it say?"

"It's the title. Aesop and Ananci Fables and Tales…..Why can I read that?" She looked up at me stunned.

"One word maybe you've heard it before…Demigod! Your brain is hard wired for ancient Greek" I smirked.

"Sooo then that means that one of my parents is a god?" I just nodded.

"Yep same goes for all of us." Aven confirmed. Next came a question that I had been asking my own father for years.

"Which one?" She whispered. As if to prove a point a low raspy voice answered.

"If any one of us knew the answer to that we wouldn't be the 5 forgotten heroes now would we?" I looked up and saw this guy. Dark eyes, chiseled features long shaggy curly hair that poked out from under a grey beanie, a black wife beater and a raged pair of jeans. With out even really thinking about it I probed his mind. His name was Mateo Gracias, he was 21 and from sunny California.

"You can stop with the mind probe now thanx." I tiled my head. The only person that had ever been able to catch me in a mind probe was my dad. "My name Mateo, for those of you who don't already know," A sting meant for me.

"Hi, Mateo, I'm Aven and this is Maria and Syn-syn" Aven introduce us all. He looked the three of us

_Great a bunch of know it all adolesance girls._ He sneered in his thoughts

"I'm 19 thanks I'll be twenty in a week, your excused." I corrected him. I was short, I get that; I still didn't like my age to be confused.

"Are you gonna keep reading my mind the whole time? They're private thoughst and I gotta feeling it's gonna get old fast" He sneered.

"Well from the looks of you it doesn't look like I'll have much to read any way." I snapped back. We glared at each other for a while.

"ummm, yeah so, now that you two have made things awkward. Mateo, right? What do you mean 5 forgotten heros?" Marie asked. Mateo broke eye contact and answered.

"The 5 forgotten also known as five forbidden. Five children, or half bloods born from the blood of gods, yet conceived in disgrace, and darkness." HE recited it as if he had been told those exact words all his life. "Unclaimed and unwanted, never to be notice and destined to be forgotten."

The three of us just looked at him.

"Yeah Cause that doesn't make you seem like a guy who cuts him self at all" I said the statement oozing sarcasm. He glared at me again.

"Call me what you want I know what I'm talking about!" He snapped.

"Um well be that as it may, you're confusing Marie here." Aven reminded.

"And slightly scaring" Marie injected. I smirked. Just then I heard a phone ring in the back of my mind and my senses tingled.

"Aven, pick that up" I said automatically.

"Wha-"Aven started but before she could finish her phone rang. "Um hello?"

"_Avan!"_

A familiar and panicked voice came from the other end.

"Hector? Hector is that you? Where are you? How long dose it take to get a hot dog"

"_Yeah see thing is I was getting the hot dog and them I got in a bit of .AHHHH!"_

There was screaming and crashing coming from his end "Hector? What was that? What are you doing?" Aven said her eye wide and worried.

"_I Am in need of assistance! I am defiantly in tro-"_

The line went dead.'

"What was that?" Marie asked clearly shaken by the call.

"That was my cousin, and I'm pretty sure he's in trouble…again." Aven said looking around.

"Where is he?" Mateo asked. Just then a loud scream and even louder crash came from the farthest right side of the park.

"Lets ask what ever made that sound." I said pointing in the general area of where the sounds located. At once we all gathered are things and went racing in the direction.

POV Hector

First of all lemme just say I was NOT my fault! I'm in the middle of getting myself a nice juicy frank and suddenly with out warning and all outta the blue like, this loud howl rings through the air so loud it make me shiver. I whip around to see what it is. Just my luck it's a Minotour and big and ugly's red eye where looking directly at me. I did not wait for him to charge I just started running, and he fallows. So my first thought is obviously 'get him away for people'…well that and 'oh my gods' So I look for a nice seculed area, and alley way, a parking lot, something, heck anything. Now I don't know what the people around me see, thank to the mist they don't see a kid being cased by a 300 pond mad cow! So I continue running, I need help so I call my cousin Aven, but the call gets disconnected. Why you ask? Oh simple, the Minotaur swats me, like a fly he swat's me into a tree! I slam against it and all at one my spinal cord in screaming at me bloody murder.

"Hector!" I can barely hear my cousin yell my name because my head in throbbing so hard and my ears are ringing like the liberty bell. She rushes over to me and helps me up. "Are you okay?" I nod.

"Good, now explain to me why you can't get a simple hot dog with out you bringing out a monster!" Syn-syn voice raves at me.

"WHAT IS THAT?" a voice I don't recognize screams, I look at the girl who screams it, she's hot.

"It's a Minotaur, big, strong, hairy, and about as smart as a pot of weed." Another unidentified voice says, this one's a guy.

"Yeah you would know." Sy-syn shoots back. I would normally take a second to complement her on the diss, however considering the fact that there was a mythological beast trying to kill me I decided against it.

"Um guys' hate to be rude but…" I pointed towards the rampaging bull that was trying to kill the nice park joggers.

"Hey meat head!" Syn-syn yelled drawing it's attention away from the civilians, and over to us. "If you really hungry I know a nice burger joint." She said and dashed off.

"What is she doing?" The much panicked girl from before asked.

"Giving us ten seconds to figure out how to get rid of that thing." Aven said reaching down in her pocket and pulling out her lipgloss.

"Lip glos?" The guy's voice erupted. She twisted the cap and the lips gloss flashed into her long customized celestial bronze headed spear. It was about a head taller then she was and had designed and a golden cord with shells tethered to it. I smiled and took a look at my watch, which doubled as a retractable chain with a celestial bronze mace at the end of it.

"Gift from uncle Hephaestus." Aven smirked and we both ran off. When we reached beef head he had Syn-syn against a tree with one hand and the other was raised and about to come down on the poor girls dome. I slung my chain and wrapped it around, the things free hand. I yanked back as hard as I could force his ugliness to face me and drop Syn-syn.

"Hello beautiful" I said yanking the chain tighter. He roar and yanked back, I almost went flying, but then it let out a bellow of pain and took it's free hand to clutch its side, where Aven's spear had pierced him. He swatted a huge paw at my cuz who jumped out of the way but then came back and rammed her spear into his leg. He bellowed again, while falling on his knee. Things where clearly not going the way he planed. That made him angry _very _angry. He pulled at the chain I had on him again, this time I flew, like a friggin bird, and landed hard, he started flinging me around, slamming me into to trees, dragging me across the floor. He started to get up from kneeling position, if that happened I knew we where dead!

"Aven!" I yelled for assistance. But I knew she would never get close enough not with his falling like a lunatic. She thought the spare at him anyways, and just like I thought it missed completely.

_BLAM BLAM!_

To gun shot's fired and the thing screamed again and clutched his shoulder. He looked around to see what hit it.

"Yo steck face!" Syn-syn called out, the second it turned she clipped it with two more shout to the shoulder. She had a gun! Not only that but it was working on the Minotaur! Last I checked human weapons didn't work on Greek beast!

"Where did you get that thing?" I yelled at her!

:Do you really want me to stop and explain right now" She yelled back still pumping lead into the Minotaur hide. She kept squeezing that trigger until He was down on the ground again. She tossed, Aven her spear.

"Kill it!" She screamed seconds before ducking one massive paw.

"How?" Aven called back.

"Stab at the nape of the neck, or the chest! " The guy from before came running up to us. Aven took her spear and plunged in down into the Minotaur's chest, with one last loud bellow, it proofed into pixie dust and was gone. My chain raveled itself back up and, sat on my knees trying to catch my breath like the rest of them.

"Okay tree question." I started. "Who are you?" I pointed at the guy.

"Names Mateo, and I'm guessing your Hector right?" I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, second, what is up with the extreme fire power" looked at Syn-syn as she shoved the gun into the back of her pants.

"Dad Gave it to me. Tell ya bout it letter." She panted.

"Fine now last one….where's that chick?"

"Marie?" Aven looked around. "Marie?" She called again.

"She was right behind me." Mateo said looking around as well.

"Great you lost Marie!" Syn-syn huffed.

"Hey you're the one that just ran off like an idiot!" He snapped back

"I didn't see you coming up with any suggestions genius!" Syn-syn said and they continued to argue.

"Hey! Can we try and focus of Marie here!" Aven placed herself between the two of them. Aven was right.

"She lost scared and in the middle of New York! She just saw her first monster ten seconds after learning she was a demigod!" Who ever Marie was Aven was right, we needed to fine her before she landed in something belly. Then I remembered something. I dropped my hot dog.

"Hey, any body in the mood for a burger?"


	3. Little shop of Horror!

POV Marie

Okay so running off wasn't the smartest thing to do. I was in the middle of New York with 55 bucks and no cell or bags to speck of. But let's be honest if you saw a 7 ft tall raging beast running around a park you would really stick around to devise rational plan ether. So I ran! I ran into the nice normal dangers of the city, mugger, robbers, and kidnappers, that kinda stuff didn't seem so bad after what I'd just seen. I ran until I couldn't any more, I stopped and looked around, I'm not quite sure where I was but I saw a flower shop near by. I decided that it was a good enough place to think. I'd always loved flowers, ever since I was a kid being in a garden always made me feel better; I was in my element and completely at home. I pushed the door open and smiled as I looked over all the colors and smells. I walked in and inhaled the scents of each and every individual flower in existence, there colors, the shapes all so beautiful and well taken care of. It calmed me, I wasn't scared any more, I wasn't tired and more, and my breathing instantly calmed down along with my heart rate. I blamed it on the wonders of aroma therapy. Collected my thoughts and tried to think. Demigod. That was the word on forefront of my mind. Was I really a demigod? I mean, was it really that hard to believe that my parents could have been Greek gods?

_Hey, you talk to the dead; you should be a skeptic about anything!_

I thought as I smoothed my finger over the soft petal of a lily.

_Dead people are you thing! Everybody dies it's a fact, But Greek gods?_

I countered my before statement while admiring a daisy.

_Well it's not like you're exactly and expert on your history! You're adopted, and even so you still don't remember anything past waking up in that bed! You could be and alien for all you know!_

A yellow tulip caught my eye.

_But a god? I think you remember if you where the daughter of a god! There would be a sign or something!_

Chrysanthemums!

_How do you know! There probably was and you just don't remember!_

By the time I got down to the orchids at the end of the row I was in a full war with myself.

"Dearie, you seem to be having some trouble?" A raspy age voice pulled me out of my head.

"Oh..um no ma'am I was just admiring. There very beautiful" I smiled, turning to see and old woman, with her near snow white hair pulled into a messy bun and a green apron tied around her waits. She looked hard into me and then placed and old wrinkled hand under my chin.

"My darling child you look like a flower, your self such beauty, such beauty." At this point I was feeling really uncomfortable, I didn't really like complements. "I would like to give you something." She said and walked pasted me toward the back.

"Come along mow Dearie. I would like to give you something" She called. I didn't want to be rude or anything but something about this lady really creped me out. The years had not been kind to her, and her skin was pretty much leather. But she looked about 4, 7 and she wobbled just taking a step, what on earth was she gonna go to me? So I decided to fallow. She took me out into the storage room and then out another door, to an alley way out back, where the only thing around was a fire escape a couple garbage cans and a brick wall.

"Umm ma'am? Where are we going?" I finally asked when she stopped at the dead end.

"You know at first we didn't think I'd ever find you, but here you are." She turned to me and smiled, I wish she hadn't. "But here you are."

"Ummmm yeah, ya knowI think I'l-"

"And look at you, the spitting image of your mother." My eye's widened.

"M-my mother?"

"Yes dear, the long burgundy hair, the fair skin tone. Oh! You are most defiantly her daughter! Her spitting image." Now I felt a little scared. My mother was a blonde with blue eyes.

"i-I'm sorry b-but you must have me con-"

Her tone grew dark after that. "Of course those smoky grey eyes are most defiantly him." I stepped back as her eyes went black and she literally growled at me. "To bad you are such a pretty thing." I'm sure lord Hades would mind letting you live if not for that father of yours" As the words sneered out of her mouth, her body started to transform. Her old wrinkly hands grew into large sharp talons, her withered arms spread into huge bat wings, and her mouth widened show in off a collection of sharp yellow teeth. My heart beat hammered against my rib cage. With out warming she lunged at me, I leaped out of the way and hit the ground hard. I scrambled behind a group of near by garbage cans. "Oh come now Dearie, don't make this any harder that it has to be. Don't make it any harder." She said lashing out a talon at the trash cans, I moved just enough for her to nick my ear. I scrambled to my feet and looked for a way out. Luckily, I had managed to get myself cornered. So to my back there's a wall and to my front there's a door that's behind a snarling bat lady. Basically I'm toast, buttered on both sides. I turn to bat flower lady and she takes one swat and sends my reeling into the wall. The back of my head hit's brick and pain shoots through me, my eye sight gets blurry and it's hard to even stand. Everything's getting dark and I'm pretty sure once I'm out I won't be waking back up.

"MARIE!" It's a guys voice, it's deep and loud and it's calling me. I looked up and I could barely make out the blurry out line of a man running towards me with what looks like a sythe in his hands. He runs towards the monster as I'm blacking out, and then I hear a sharp shriek, and smell something so pungent it burns my nose. The last thing I remember is being picked up and hearing that same deep voice saying. "I'm sorry."

**SOrry This chapter is so short! I just needed to get it up before I forgot! I've been working really hard but I still don't know what to do next! Could you please give me any ideas! really any at all!**

**Marie: Yeah please I wanna find out who this guy is! Is he cute? How old is he? is he a god?**

**Me: Those are all ...vert good questions...(I wish I new)**

**Marie: Wait... you don't know?**

**Me:...ummmmmmmm...**

**Marie: You mean I'm in the middle of the biggest city in the Us with some random guy? And you just left me there!**

**Me: Hey I got you away from the Harpie didn't I?**

**Marie: *Evil Glare***


	4. We get Free Stakes

POV Mateo

"Yeah, dad I'm fine! We took care of it….yeah….yeah I know dad…" Syn syn spoke over the phone to her father as we sat at the table in a fast food restaurant that Hector had insisted we stop by. "We're at a burger place right now….yeah, Dave's Diner, the one with the big cow on the door, about three blocks down from the park…K…k…K!...Bye" She huffed and rolled her eyes as she hung up. "Okay so my dad says to stay put and that the guide would be here soon." In the time we had lost Marie and walked to the restaurant I had learned a lot about the people I was traveling with.

First was Hector, he was, young for 17, tall and lean, quiet but a smart ass. In battle he was resilient and strong, and I soon found him to be an excellent tracker. He picked up Marie's trail and fallowed it a couple blocks, right to a flower shop. He was puzzling to me, he claimed to be a son of Hephaestus (The only one of us to claim to know our godly parents) but there was something about him that didn't quite fit.

Aven was also an interesting read, she was tall and beautiful, with an Amazonian build, she wielded her weapon with power and confidence; she was smart, accurate and loyal, though she had a tendency to show to much concern for every one around her. That would be a distraction.

Then there was Syn-syn she was annoying, impulsive, and rebellious. But she was fierce, bold and fearless, in battle and so made some what of a contribution. Mostly because of her dad who had a direct link to Camp half blood, I assumed because he was one.

"Ugh…we need to be out there looking for Marie!" Syn-syn sighed looking out the window. I rolled my eyes, such a naïve notion.

"How, we're in the middle of New York, and we have no clue where she went."

"Well whose fault is that?" She sneered at me. She was blamed me for losing Marie, they all did, I could feel it.

"What do you want me to do about it?" growled at her.

"Care." She shot back. She was right; I didn't care, not really, not as much as they did. I'd just meet the girl for ten minutes, what was I suppose to do lay my life down, abandon all rational thinking to protect her? I was here for one reason, and making friends wasn't it. I glared at her.

"Okay so you guys, arguing is really going to help!" Aven scolded us. I was older then all of them, but for some reason I quieted my annoyance to a deathly glare.

"She went west." Hector said trying to slice the tension, mouth filled with burger. IT was already half way gone despite the fact our waitress had brought it out 15 minute ago.

"How do you know?" I looked over at him.

"I just do….I'm good at finding people." He shrugged. "Best hide and seek player you'll ever meet." He winked at me.

"Okay, so let's go west!" Syn-syn started packing up.

"Your dad said stay put." Aven reminded Syn-syn

"I'm not done yet." Hector complained

"Please the last thing my dad told me that I actually listen to was 'turn off the singing purple dinosaur!' " She scoffed and picked up her bag.

"Sit down." I told her. It was noble but stupid, we had to get to camp half blood with or with out Marie. "Look it's really sad that she's gone but, we have to do what's best for us, besides she would have just slowed us down. It obvious she has no skills, no clue and if I'm not mistaken she didn't even know what she was till you both informed her." Syn-syn raised and eye brow at me.

"I intend to do what best for us, all of us. That means not leaving one of us out there in the middle of New York City defenseless. Oh! And how long have you known what you where?"

"Since I was 10."

"Really? So then you where the one with the spear...no, no…you had the chain right...no that wasn't you either…you had…the gun….no…nope…..I don't really remember you jumping into the fray either" She quirked an eyebrow at me; I clenched my fits and boiled at her words. "We're all bastards here, we all need to stick together and look out for each other at least till we get to the camp."

"Okay here the thing." Hector whipped him mouth and spoke up. "You keep calling me a bastard! I ain't! I know exactly who my father is…I'm a Hephaestus's kid!" Just as I was about to open my mouth I was interrupted.

"Your orders in." A raspy deep voice came to us and laid a few plates with thick piping hot steaks down on the table. I looked up at our server. He was huge, bulging biceps, triceps, and every other muscle no one truly knows where is. He grinned at us, a twisted nasty yellow grin. This was waiter that brought out Hector burger.

"Ummmm….sorry sir we didn't order anything." Aven said looking at the plates the waiter had set on the table they where four giant steaks, steaming hot, and covered in sauce.

"Complements of our cook," He tilted his head.

"Bu-"

"Shhhh!" Hector hushed her harshly. "It a free steak dinner woman!" Hector exclaimed eyeing the meat. "It's the American dream!" Ever one, with the acceptation of Hector examined the meal wearily. I looked up at the waiter, this was not our waiter.

"Ummmm…thank you but we really do have to be going, we have a friend to look for." I said feeling the rapid need to get up and leave, and from the looks on Aven, Hector and Syn-syn's face the agreed.

"No, you can't go, not until you eat your steaks." He grinned, with such authority it chilled me. "You need to eat, me and my brothers like our meals to be nice and hearty." I looked around and spotted 7 more of them, sitting at booths and lingering at the jukebox, all of them looking at us like they where thinking of the best way to put us on a plate. Large, hugely muscular, cannibals, I knew what he was.

"Laistrygonians…" I whispered. Pride shimmered in the giant's eyes; pride and hunger. The exits where blocked and we where surrounded on all sides, not to mention there where other people around us.

Syn-syn raised her hand.

"Hey, um Mr. Cannibal guy, look we need to go to the bathroom." Every one just looked at her like she was stupid. She could not seriously think that was going to work. The giant laughed.

"Girl, how dumb do you think I am?" She shrugged.

"Well, I think that in a few minutes, this steak isn't gonna be on this plate." She smiled sweetly.

"wha-" Before he could finish the word Syn-syn through the plate at his face.

"Ugh!" He growled when the slab of meat hit him. His brothers took note and began coming over. Syn-syn snatched a scarf out of her bad and tied it around her face; she jumped on top of the table and pulled out her gun. Back at the park I hadn't really seen it, but that close up to it; I could tell that thing was amazing. It looked steam punk with gold plating on the Handel and writing on the barrel that was in ancient Greek. It said

_Little Bastard_

She opened fire, loudly. The restaurant jumped into frenzy, as people stampeded out of their booths and to the nearest exits.

"Are you crazy!" I looked up at her. She had clearly abandoned all sanity.

"Why are you still sitting down ass-whole?" She bellowed at me still firing. I looked around Aven and Hector where already up and engaged in battle. Syn-syn leaped off the table, and kept a steady fire going at our former waiter, another Giant grabbed her around the shoulders, and grabbed her gun hand. Before I could come to her aid she flipped him and blasted his face off.

"We need to get out of here!" I called to her.

"No Shit Sherlock." She turned to me, after the Laistrygonian was deposed of. "Once again I noticed you not helping!" She crossed her arms over her chest. I scowled at her, picked up a fork and lunched it just past her head, my aim was always dead on. The giant that had been creeping up behind her howled in pain and stumbled back, clutching its eye. Syn-syn fired a double tap on it and then turned back and looked back at me.

"Yeah, if you think that little stunt earned you any cred with me, you are so wrong."

"Fine next time I'll just let you get stabbed ya snotty bitch." I shot back over the sounds of chaos. We had to get out of that place; we had to move, before… I heard sirens in the distance. Shit! Some one had called the cops. "Well Billy the kid! Thanx to your gun slinging some one called the cops!"

"Fighting is not gonna help!" Aven cried.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Syn-syn round house kicked her guy in the face.

"We need something big, A! Like Broadway big!" Hector called, his chain wrapped around the trunk of another giant. Aven looked at Hector and then she nodded. In the midst of the war raging around her Aven stood, feet together in prayer pose.

"What is she doing?" I exploded.

"She's about to save you ass." Hector told me. I watch her face as it contorted into a look of pure concentration. Suddenly from behind the doors that lead to the kitchen there came a sound. It was a low rumbling sound that quickly grew louder and louder, until a title wave came exploding out of the doors. At first I thought it was going to sweep us all away, so I shut my eyes and prepared myself for impact. But it never came, when I opened my eyes I realized the water had flown around me. I was completely dry, in fact we all where, every one but the Laistrygonian's who where swirling in a giant orb of water.

"Hydro manipulation…" My eyes bugged out of my head and I looked over at Aven whose hands where now swirling round in time with the water container the giant where in. She was controlling it! She could control water! I could only think of one God whose children could do that. The ball continued to swirl and toss it's captives who fought against it's current in vain. I was amazed as I watched the ball move and grow like it was alive. The only thing that snapped me out of my wonderment was the sound of sirens parking out side the restaurant.

"GO!" A strained yell came from Aven. I looked over at her and noticed the look of pure pain and determination that she had. I was pulled through the kitchen doors by my wrist.  
>"C'mon, She'll be fine" Hector insisted dashing out the back doors and then out in to an alley way. Syn-syn fallowed slamming the doors behind her. We all turned sharply as we heard and explosion of glass, and the fierce <em>Whoosh <em>of an immense amount of water. We all looked back at once. Every cop car that had come to the restaurant was now washed into the middle on the street like wet toy hot wheels, along with the broken bits of glass and rubbish that use to be apart of Dave's Diner. The look on all of our face was pure amazement. Aven had done all of that. The blast was so force full and the water was still exploding out of the building. There was an eerie silence as the same thought passed through all of us.

"She couldn't have ma-…" I began to say but before I could finish, Aven busted out from the back exit running towards us, looking out of breath and tired.

"Run NOW!" She yelled in exasperation. We all took off down the street, feet pounding the pavement; pretty soon our lungs where burring for air, but I pushed them on. We had to get as much space between us and the restaurant as possible.

"Oh…My….God…" Syn-syn sobbed between greedy gulps of air when I finally let them stop.

"I think …I left…my lunch…on third….street…." Hector commented and they both laughed, and almost passed out while doing it. It wasn't all that bad for me, the running, that is. I loved to run; I had trained myself to run long distances so it took me a little shorter to catch my breath.

"Aven, that was-"I looked over at her and stopped dead in the middle of my thought. Aven was collapsed on the ground, eyes fluttering, body lip and blood oozing form her nose. "Aven?" When she didn't respond, I found myself running to her side. I was soon joined by Hector and Syn-syn.

"Ohmahgod! Is she okay? Is she okay?" Syn-syn chattered frantically. I examined her body, she didn't seem to have much bruising, or visible injuries; her skin was fire itself, but she was shivering.

"Hector, does she usually have headaches after using her power?" I asked, touched her skin gently, almost withdrawing from the heat.

"Umm…yeah sometimes, but that's the biggest she's ever done it." Hector was clearly shaken up at the sight of seeing her cousin like this. Her body had gone into shock from the sudden use of so much power.

"She over exerted herself, it was too much for her body to handle." I said "We need to get her out of the open. Somewhere she can rest, somewhere safe." We had to move quickly. I scooped her up, as soon as I did symbol swirled into existence above her head. Her she was in the middle of a possible seizure, and it was now that she was to be claimed, I may sound it but I wasn't surprised. It always amused me how; demigods had to almost kill themselves for our parents to acknowledge our existence. The symbol solidified itself and began to glow.

"No way…"Syn-syn murmured wide eyed. I myself was speechless. The symbol over was not a triton; it was a sea shell, a violet glowing sea shell, clear as the day. My mind ran thought every symbol I could think of, every book on Greek mythology that I ever read, every story I ever dreamed up until finally it hit me. Poseidon was the only god with power over the waters, but not the only being….

"Calypso." whispered out loud in pure disbelief.

**Syn-syn: I so didn't see that coming...**

**Aven: My mom Is Calypso?**

**Me:Yep *smiles***

**Aven; But wait...so was my dad?**

**Me:...**

**Aven: And why is Hector even here if he knows who his dad is?**

**Me:...**

**Aven: And Where's Marie?**

**Me:...**

**Syn-syn: That's Wirtter for 'I have no clue!'**

****Me: Hey I gave you a mom! What more do you want from me?

Aven: It'd Be nice if I lived.

**Me:...i'll think about it...**

****Aven and Syn-syn: 0.o WHA!


	5. We Discover Something About Ourselves

POV Hector

I could hardly think straight! Too much was going on. Aven was looking paler by the second and she had stopped shivering, hell she had stopped moving all together. She had just been claimed by, according to Mateo, some Goddess named Calypso, who I'd never heard of, not to mention I'm pretty sure every cop from there to Jersey was looking for the four Juvenile deliquints that totaled a diner! We walks around for what seemed like somewhere in the neighborhood of forever looking for a place to rest. Syn-syn spotted a little run down motel after a while. You could imagine the look on the guy's face that worked the front office, when four random people busts through the lobby, one holding another who looked a breath away from dead, in his arms. Whatever face you imagined…it was three times funnier than that. But at the time I wasn't laughing.

"We need a room now!" Syn-syn ordered. The guy looked at her and then tossed his worried eyes to Mateo holding Aven, who looked like she had stopped breathing. My heart stopped a long time ago.

"Dude we need a fucking room NOW!" I said slamming my hand on the front desk. He stuttered.

"I-m g-onna-" The idiot tried speaking. I was second from reaching over the counter and grabbing him by the throat. Aven, my cousin was possibly dying and he was stuttering! Syn-syn touches my arm to calm me, and then looks at the guy.

"Look …..Miky," She glances at his name tag. "You don't need an I.D." She looks at him and spoke in the calmest most soothing tone I'd ever heard. She places a wad of cash on the counter. "This is all you need…just cash…we have to get this girl to a bed soon." The guy looks at her like she'd just gotten him plugged out of the matrix. He jumps to life.

"Of Coures! What was I thinking! You guys need a room…a big one!" he ducks below the counter and came back up with a pair of keys. "C'mon I'll take you up!" he leads us up stairs like there was a fire. I had no idea what had just happened but was in not was complaining. Mike opens the door to the room, and Mateo charges in and lay Aven on the bed. "You guys need anything? Towels? Food? Bandages?"

"Towels, and ice will be fine." Mateo looks over Aven's body again.

"Towels! Of course!" Mike dashes off.

"And Mikey?" She calls him back.

"No one needs to know about this right?" Mike nods.

"Of course." He ran off down. I look back over at Aven, who was being inspected by Mateo. I didn't like the look in his eyes; it was not a look I wants to see at that moment.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Syn-syn! In my bag- there's a box get it, get it now." Syn-syn who some how managed to carry hers, Mateo's, and Aven's bags all the way to the motel. She dropped the bags on the bed and ram-sacked through them like she was the cops looking for weed. I was like I had never asked a question. Aven's chest was barely rising now.

"What does it look like?" She yells

"It's a box! A Ziploc box! It's got some sage in it!"

"What the fuck does sage look like!"

I was losing my mind! I had started pacing. My cousin was on the bed looking like she wasn't gonna make it to the next morning and he was looking for plants! "Found it!" Syn-syn runs over to the bed and gives the box to Mateo. He opens it and pulls out some leafy looking thing.

"Aven?" he pats her checks softly, trying to wake her up. "Aven I need you to eat this…" She wasn't listening, she isn't doing anything. "Can you reach her?" He asks Syn-syn. She just looked at him mouth gapping as if he'd just asked her to name all 45 presidents.

"What the hell is going on here?" I'm still pacing the floor like a raging bull. Syn-syn finally touches her finger tips to her forehead and closed her eyes. A second later Aven's lips parted just enough for Mateo to slide in some of the bread. Aven's jaws slowly began to chew. Mateo seemed to relax a little.

"Her breathing should stabilize now." He sighed. But he still looked worried. He had that look that doctors have on there face when they tell you. 'It's operable.'

"Aven!" I call bustin through the both of them to get to her. She didn't respond. I freaked! It may seem a little strange, when a guy like me freaks out this much and all, but ya gotta understand. Aven was more than my cousin, she was my best friend. She was the only person on earth who I could talk to about anything to. And as happy go lucky as I seem, at the time I had a hell of a lot on my plate. "Aven." I said slightly shaking her.

"You shaking her isn't going to wake her up." Mateo said stepping away from the bed. His attitude was staring to piss me off.

"He's right, we've done all we can for her, we just gotta let her rest and find a way to get her to camp." Syn-syn put a calming hand on my shoulder. I knew she was right but, it didn't mean I felt any better ya know. I'm trying to tell myself she'll be okay, she's always been okay, I was the one who, cut myself, or scrapped my knee, or cleaned my own cloak doing something stupid to impress somebody, but she…she was the one who was always gonna be okay. Something told me this time might be different, that this time…she might not be…And if that was the turn out then. It would have been all my fault. , I was the one who told her to do that stupid water move. She'd never done anything that big before, I shoulda known she couldn't handle it. I pushed her to do it. I killed my cuz

POV Syn-Syn

By the time Miky brought in some towels we where all settled in. I convince him that Aven was just sleeping and let him keep the tip. Seeing as how it was a 150 dollar tip, I knew he wouldn't complain. Hector had yet to leave Aven's side. I could feel his mind racing as he looked at her. He was racked with sadness, worry and guilt. I wanted to go over and tell him that he was being silly that it wasn't his fault but, it wouldn't have helped. I felt especially bad because even though Mateo kept telling Hector he'd been fine. He wasn't sure, there was a lot of doubt, and not a lot of hope in him…that's a bad combo.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Mateo interrupted my thoughts. "Calypso….." He seemed amazed. I felt his awe as he looked at her.

"She's really powerful." I agreed.

I felt a little sour pang in my chest. She was amazing, she controlled water, and what was more she had been claimed. My dad told me about Calypso. She was the one imprisoned on her island, for siding with her dad during the Great War. But before that she had been Poseidon's wife, his equal, Queen of the sea. Along with her being trapped she was also cursed to fall in love with hero's that could never stay. So naturally having a child be one of the hero's was a little out of the question, or so it should have been.

"If she's Calypso's daughter then how did she get here? No one knows where Calypso's Island is. And now that she's claimed does that mean she's not one of us anymore? " I looked up at Mateo you was still staring at her like she was the 8th wonder of the world.

" It men's she more one of us then ever now." HE said after a minute. "She's been claimed, that's wonderful, but she was still never supposed to be born in the first place. Calypso claiming her could have some serious consequences for her, and Aven." I thought about it. Sadly I knew he was right. The god's where unfair and but stern, no one knew that better than I did. If Calypso really had broken her punishment, no god would be to thrilled. Least of all her Ex husband I imagined.

"So what do we do now?" We started out with five. One of us was lost, the other pasted out and one not even claiming to be one of us.

"Oh so you want to listen to me? Huh isn't that a turn of events." He folded his arms and gave me a face. I didn't have time for petty gloating. I grunted at him and got my bag. "What are you doing?"

"Something useful."

"Such as?"

"Such as something I don't have to explain to a stuck up powerless jack ass like you." Yeah okay so it was harsh but, at the time if felt like he deserved everything I was going to throw at him. I started for the door.

"You can't go out there alone." He was really starting to piss me off with the can't's…I hate when people say I can't do something.

"Watch me!" I reach for the door knob, but his hand caught mine. A shot of fire ran though my veins and my adrenaline flooded.

"I'm not letting you get yourself killed just because you're having a problem with my authority." He growled looking me dead in the eyes.

"Either you let go, or you lose the hand you jack off with." I glared right back. There was something about Mateo I can't tell you what it was, but something made me really wanna kill the guy.

"Aye knock it off!." A soft firm voice came from Hector, who had said surprisingly little since we'd gotten there. He looked down at Aven and then came to the door. "I'll go with her, I'm not doing much good worrying myself sick, an' this way at least you guys aren't bitching at each other while she's resting." He said. It almost pained me to see him get up. Pour guy looked like his puppy just ran away. Mateo stopped to think.

"I still don't approve of us splitting up."

"Well to bad, them's the breaks" I said grabbing Hector hand a pulling him behind me. We had to hurry up and find Marie and Our protector.

_The sooner we got to camp half blood the sooner I could put some distance between me and that Jack Ass. _I grumbled to my self.

My main objective was looking for Marie, I figured the guide would find us if he was really that good. I was glad Hector Had volunteered to come with me he was the best shot I had of finding Marie. We started down the street to the park. I put on a beanie I had stolen for Mateo's bag. Little freak had a collection, he wouldn't miss one, and besides my bright orange hair would be like an 'Hey I'm soooo trying to get caught rite now' sign to the cops.

"So," Hector started. "We going west then?" I nodded. He looked back at the motel, with a broken expression.

"She'll be fine; we'll come back as soon as we find Marie." To this day I can't exactly explain what was pushing me to find Marie so hard. As much as I still hate to admit it….Mateo was right. Splitting up was stupid, I should have stayed put. But if I spent one more minute in that room watching him ogle over her I might have exploded.

"It's not her fault ya know?" Hector brought me out of my loathing. I looked at him. "It's not Aven's fault she got claimed, she didn't ask for it."

"I didn't say it was." I tried shielding myself.

"C'mon I don't need to see inside that dome to see that you where giving my cuz the death stare." I couldn't say anything to that. Okay so maybe I was a little. She'd actually been claimed, her mother had claimed her… why her? Why now? Because she had that awesome display of power? My fist clenched at the thought. "She didn't ask for it" He said it again.

"Maybe that's what's pissin me off…" All my life my dad had told me not to use my powers. I had to be responsible, that I could bring attention to myself. But Aven blew up a Diner with a hydro bomb and suddenly she's the high and mighty daughter of the queen of the fucking ocean!

"Trust me, knowing who you're parents are doesn't mean they love you any more, it just mean they know your there." He didn't understand, I didn't want my mom to love me, I just wanted her a acknowlage that I existed! None of that really mattered though, what matter was I had to find Marie.

POV Marie.

You know those days when you wake up and it's a beautiful day, and you feel great and you say "hmmm today's gonna be a good one!" I was not having one of those moments. When I woke up, I was not in my own bed, I was in a giant bed, with red sheets the windows where shut so only little ribbons of light came though, and my head was split in two. Not exactly the kinda stuff that put's a girl in a good mood. Once I realized I didn't know where I wasI panicked, naturally, and tried to sit up. Key word being tried, the second I did all blood in my body rushed some where other than my head and the room spun.

"shhhh cher, don't rush it" two strong arms caught me and eased me back down to my soft pillow. "You been sleepin out fo a good while cher you need to take it slow" His accent was strong, and even though I should have been scared to death, something about his voice put me at ease. I looked up to see a face. Let me rephrase, I looked up to see a face that could put any and y romance novel hero to shame. Chiseled features, long blonde hair, and dark eyes, pink lips…perfection.

"Where am I?" I asked my voice faltering; I'm not sure whether it was because I was so weak or because he was so…mmmmmm,either was my voice was shaking and my body flash in hot spots.

"Some where safe." He smiled an, oh so very distracting smile. He laid me down and the sat on the bed.

"Who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me, mon Cheri, My name is Remy, Remy Lyons." He tipped his head a little. I looked him over, blonde hair, tan skin, dark eyes, taunt body, either I was dreaming or some one had found away to bring dark hunters to life! "Yo daddy should be back momentarily, he went to get some supplies fo y', seein' as how when y' came in y' had absolutely noting."

"M-my father?"

"Yea, Adonis."

"Adonis?"

He paused and looked at me.

"Wha y' mean, y' don't know who yo Daddy be?"

"There seems to be a lot I don't know." I grumbled tired of seeing that face of 'oh may gowd you don't know?' He noticed my anger a laid a gentle hand on my shoulder, a touch that had way more impact then he meant for in to I'm sure.

"Excuse Me cher is jus, ah thought Monsieur woud 'ave done some explainin' to you." He said. I stopped, something set off in the back of my head.

"Wait you said Adonis?" I repeated. "As in 'the guy that every body calls the epitome of hot' Adonis?" Remi smiled and me.

"Dat woud be em." Then a soft and low voice came from the door way.

"Well it's good to know that at least you've heard." I looked over and there he was. He was tall, and well built, with broad shoulders and long black hair, almost as dark as Aven's spilling down his shoulders. He looked no more than 35 His angular face, had a scare, drawn across his nose down his jaw; bit of a 5 o'clock shadow, and a warm loving expression. He wore old jeans and a gray tank and a leather jacket to complete his rugged New York starving artist vibe. HE walked over to me and sat on the side of my bed, for a really long time we just kinda stared at each other. He almost looked too perfect. Could that really be my father?

"It's okay if you don't remember me sweetie, it's been a long time." He reached out and pushed a lock of hair out of my face.

"D-dad?" I choked out. His smiled widened His, blue eyes shining. "Wh-wh…?

"It's okay, I know we have a lot to catch up on….I'm just glad I know your safe now." He pulled me into the tightest hug I'd ever felt in my life.


End file.
